A Night of Respite
by Ninyria
Summary: Leon x Luis. Resident Evil 4. PWP. COMPLETE. Our agent is a bit lonely... and horny. Luckily, Luis is there alone with him one night.


**Title**: A Night of Respite  
**Author**: Kataklezyma  
**Fandom**: Resident Evil 4  
**Pairing**: Leon x Luis  
**Rating**: nC-17  
**Warnings**: Angst, lemon (pwp)  
**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil 4 and its character do not belong to me.  
**Summary**: Leon is getting too lonely and Luis is there...

-----------------------------------------------------

It was strange. Especially for Leon.

He glared at one of the flickering candles that were placed on the hardwood floors.

Luis Sera was just right there next to him, breathing slowly. On a blanketed ground. It was howling out there, winds harshly pushing beyond the nature's limits and there was no way both men could go out of the cabin in that condition... in the dark. There was nothing to do in this room with a few surviving candles scattered around. Nothing!

Leon knew he was wide awake. He had parted rather awkward glances with him. Occasionally, he would catch Luis' eyes on him or catch him staring into the nothingness. Neither did say anything.

Inside, it was eating Leon away. And he was sick of it.

He wanted something to happen. His arm brushing against the Spaniard's was sparking too much electricity. He wanted to touch him. That was what he wanted to happen. The blond couldn't entirely explain why. Maybe it had been so long since he had a human contact. One thing he knew for sure, though... was that he was glad Luis decided not to disappear again. That Luis had stayed after Leon begged him not to go. He recalled wanting desperately to embrace the man, who happened to be attractive, and drown away from the infernal regions that was surrounding him.

When he was bound with Luis, he felt the almost-forgotten feeling of heat passing into his cold, battered body. He felt a strong, tingling sensation that sent shudders down his spine. He needed him... and nothing more.

And at the moment of everlasting silence, Leon could feel their bodies instinctively moved closer to each other, so close they almost touched. He thought they were both aroused by then because he couldn't take it anymore. He needed it now.

He sat up from where he was laying down and leaned over to Luis, bracing his arms against the ground. Wetting his lips, he leaned over to the dry lips. He touched them in a soft kiss before trailing his tongue along, hoping to slip in. And the dark-haired man beneath him showed no sign of resistence as he opened his mouth. Leon, then took the opportunity to probe the honey mustard recesses of Luis' mouth. He kissed him, gentle-sweet for the briefest of moments and then hard and wanting as he reached for Luis' trousers, opening it.

Leon pulled back to lavishly place hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses along his jawlines. Then he sucked in the soft flesh of his neck and continued kissing his throat painfully with his hungry lips. Upon Luis' quiet groan, Leon sat up, straddling the Spaniard. He thrust his body toward Luis' crotch a couple of times as if to test something. He determined that the Spaniard wanted this as much as he did.

Luis lifted his hands to help the American by unbuttoning his favorite vest and button shirt. Leon was practically pulling at his clothes off his shoulders. He was not the desperate one but he was more than willing to give it to Leon. It was completely understandable.

He swallowed hard as he watched the blond peeling off his shirt over his head and his hard-sculptured chest was revealed. He could only ravish his beauty with his eyes. And after Leon tossed his shirt, he noted the pumped lips, ragged breathing, and bristled blond strands in his face. At that sight, he was incredibly beautiful... and horny.

Leon opened his own pants and when he pulled out his raging hard-on, he braced his arms against the ground once again and arched his back, rubbing himself on Luis. He gasped loudly.

Their erections slid together deliciously, creating friction and Leon thought his limbs went weak. He found himself panting, rocking into Luis, and when he tried to stop it, he could only shake harder. _Oh, God.._. He moaned, throwing back his hair and in his face. He wasn't sure what to do. All he wanted to move... to feel everything he needed. _God.. Oh God, Luis._

He couldn't find his voice.

Everything was too electric for words. He stopped and moved to give both men rooms to take off their pants. Thankfully, Luis seemed to know what the intentions were. Leon, being the frantic one, finished taking off his pants and helped Luis to finish. He sat back and admired the dark-haired man's body. His reddened cock, nestled in dark curls, was standing proudly against his stomach. The blond smirked.

When Luis was completely naked, wearing only necklace and rings, Leon threw his eager hands upon the body, caressing him as he nestled between his spreading legs. Then, he completely covered him with his own, their bodies fitting perfectly like pieces of puzzle.

The blond beauty slowed, hands gliding across his skin. Luis found himself trembling even as he tried to keep still. He shut his eyes tightly like there was nothing else in the universe he would want. He moaned for more, letting him pull his legs, letting him touch, letting him do whatever to him. He wouldn't let _any _man do this to him except Leon S. Kennedy.

Both gasped as they pressed their bodies harder and moved.

Leon brought his soon-to-be-lover into another long kiss, breaking it only to wet his fingers, and moved downward. Slowly, he put one of the fingers between Luis' legs and pushed it inside. He panted hotly in his mouth as he worked the wet, tight channel. He kept his eyes locked on the jaded blue eyes, trying to read him silently. There were glints of emotions in them but he wasn't sure how to define them.

The dark-haired gazed back at the lust-filled eyes with his mouth partially opened to breathe. His chocolate strands were spread about his head and face. He was afraid to say anything because he knew he felt this intense affection for the blond. His heart was maddening stricken for it but he couldn't distinguish this instinctive feeling with reasoning or knowledge. Maybe this was just a sexual attachment. Luis bit his lips as he felt another finger intrusion. He tried to ignore it by looking fixedly at hot Leon. More so, he pushed against the fingers, bringing them in further and winced a bit as Leon searched around, spreading and stretching.

Leon leaned to his face and sensually licked Luis' chin and lips. Soon, his tongue was caught by Luis' eager mouth. He moaned into the kiss, deepening it again. He spread his fingers harder inside, massaging Luis' walls until he arched up, moaning loudly in his mouth. He removed the fingers and broke the kiss, getting ready to press the crown of his shaft against the opening.

Luis pulled him tightly to him, as Leon entered, pain searing through him, drawing him to some new kind dimension of pain he thought would never experience. But he needed it; he needed it in him, or whatever the fuck it was, pain or not. The dark-haired bucked against him, biting his lips hard as Leon tried to sheath himself.

_Oh, God. So hot. So tight._ Leon mouth-worded as he was splitting his partner open from the inside and uttered a series of gasps, drawing out this agony of being surrounded by tight, velvety walls of Luis' body. He heard a moan through clenched teeth as he fully thrust into the body to the hilt. _Luis, Luis, oh God, Luis._

He bit the nearest patch of skin on Luis' neck, muffling his cries as he started to set up a steady rhythm with the Spaniard's legs in his hands.

Leon was inexperienced, Luis could tell. He lacked so much control. Still, Luis never felt this powerful pleasure consuming him before. It started with pain turning to a tolerable burn, and then there was actual feeling of Leon's penetration. His body started to involuntarily buck and move, his limbs growing weak as he felt the cock hitting something so delicate inside of him. Panting hard, he wrapped his legs tightly around the American's slender waist and pulled him with his arms, urging him.

Leon was done being careful and shifted along with his instincts. He violently thrust into Luis with uprising animal passion.

Not that Luis minded anyway. Every thrust was sending shockwaves of passion, spreading outwards, leaving his nerves quivering with pleasure. Every time his spot was hit, every cell of his body fired. Few moans slipped out of his mouth. And he could feel Leon trying to hold back. Smiling, he pulled him for another kiss, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss, totally unaware of anything but each other. He broke the kiss, gasping when Leon's hand closed around him.

Tears were at the corner of Leon's eyes as he couldn't hold back anymore. He remained thrusting into Luis, despite the fact that he was corrupting him, robbing of his masculinity, leaving him nothing left of virtue. Luis was reflectively clamping on his throbbing, angry cock at each deep thrust. Soon, he emitted strings of frantic gasps and moans as he nearly reached his climax.

Feeling the blond tense, Luis joined in his cries and held him closer with his forceful thrusts. The thumb stroking on his neglected member was enough to throw the Spaniard into a mind blowing bliss.

Leon, after a few whispers of endearments, came long and hard with broken groans. His body stilled, stiffened, and moved slower to prolong the painfully sweet orgasm, emptying himself inside.

_Great. He just came in me. _Luis thought but he didn't lose the fondness of the moment. He lifted his hand and stroke Leon's cheeks, tenderly brushing a strand of hair back from the blond's face, grinning a little as it stubbornly fell back. He looked to meet a pair of very guilty stormy eyes. Leon was above him, panting with sweat plastered on his face in his still afterglow.

"I'm sorry," he said so softly that it was almost inaudible.

Luis just shook his head at that word of regrets and tried smiling again. He let the other man roll of him carefully. He felt soreness everywhere, the markings inside out, and the relish of fucking. Although the sex was incredible, there was an awkward silence floating in the air. The dark-haired propped himself on his elbows to look at his lover next to him. He saw him covering his eyes with his arm and then pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning. No, he wasn't going to make him feel guilty or regretful. He wanted to let him to know it was perfectly okay and it was expected. The American had enough burden in his good heart. Luis pulled Leon's arm out of his face and kissed him gently. He entwined his fingers with Leon's hand that he took. He, then leaned to his ears to whisper what interchanged from 'amigo' to 'mi amor' and offered another smile.

Out of respite or not, he was content enough to see the hint of a small smile tugging at the blond beauty's lips.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kataklezyma: Review?


End file.
